The primary goal of this COBRE proposal is to expand biomedical and behavioral research in the State of Delaware with a special focus on mentoring women scientists to successful careers in neuroscience research, A group of women neuroscientists at Delaware State University and the University of Delaware will establish a multidisciplinary center for neuroscience research with a scientific focus on neural development and plasticity, and a development goal of helping women scientists advance to senior levels of the profession. The Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research will pursue three aims: 1) To support basic research in neural development and plasticity by providing the money, support and core laboratory resources to develop targeted junior faculty into independent investigators who successfully compete for federal research funding; 2) To develop an integrated, mentoring and professional development program in which established scientists with proven histories in scientific research and grant acquisition will provide formal scientific and academic mentorship to junior women faculty to help them advance in their careers and become externally-funded researchers; 3) To strengthen the research infrastructure and capacity of an Historically-Black University with an emerging strength in neuroscience research and education. This COBRE program will have two significant long-term benefits. First, a continuing, self-sustaining, and competitive research center will be developed that will advance knowledge in neuroscience and increase the amount of multidisciplinary biomedical and behavioral research carried out in Delaware. Second, the Center will support a group of junior women faculty to become R01-funded investigators and advance to senior levels both academically and scientifically.